


59. Kiss

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [54]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Battle Couple, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Kiss. Nile's kissed the others: in battle, when Andy gasped back to life and she was grateful; too-early in the morning when Nicky remembered how she took her coffee and she was still loopy with lack of sleep; when she and Joecreamedthe rest in a raucous two-day Pictionary war that got out of hand. She's never kissed Booker. It doesn't escape her notice.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	59. Kiss

It comes as a surprise: 

Nile jerks awake and immediately recoils in pain, something still healing that she can feel wet against her shirt and doesn't want to look at or think about. 

Nile jerks awake, and she's held in Booker's arms, his broad shoulders shielding her healing body from the firefight raging around them. He pulled them beneath an overhanging bit of rubble like a concrete cave.

"Nile," he murmurs, and his face is so close. His eyes, frantic. "Petite chou, you—that took a long time." 

He kisses her like it's the thousandth time and not the first.


End file.
